


render me speechless

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: “Babe. Please don’t leave me hanging. My balls will be too big to fit in my new pants. You know, the leather ones that make those crinkly sounds like when you open a bag of chips.”“...stop talking and take your dick out now.”





	render me speechless

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back, and this time with smut! like as if i didn’t struggle enough with putting words together to form coherent sentences hah. i originally wanted to write about top!jackson being dumb but well endowed and whining about not being able to fuck into bottom!jinyoung without his permission but this jinyoung just wanted to satisfy his oral fixation i guess?

Jackson and Jinyoung together is like witnessing a train wreck. In itself, it is a tragedy but you just can’t seem to be able to tear your eyes away from it. Especially not when Jackson screams out “WANG GAE!” and looks expectantly towards Jinyoung. Somehow, the longer the silence stretches out, the bigger and rounder his eyes becomes. Until Jinyoung mumbles a quiet “...park gae” under his breath. But that’s enough for the other man who clutches at his chest dramatically and says “Ugh babe, you make my heart orgasm.” 

“...you mean flutter?” “Same thing, babe.”

The day they decided to reveal their relationship to their circle of friends, all of them were slightly tipsy from the few rounds of booze. Emboldened by the alcohol, Jackson had precariously stood on the edge of the couch and proclaimed with a flourish of his arms, “I love _-hic-_ all of you but I love my Jinyoung _-hic-_ more.” The room quickly became a stuttering mess of hows and whys, with the youngest two babbling about losing a bet. In hindsight, it was probably not their brightest idea to do the revelation then. 

“Only dogs are allowed in this house tonight.”  
“I can become a dog with a few drinks in me. Hit me.”  
“Huh. Okay then.”  
“Fu- did you just smack me!?”  
“You said to hit you!”  
“I didn’t- you know what, fuck you.”

After almost a year of being together though, they eventually learn to take it in their strides. Now, when Bambam sidles next to them on the couch, Jinyoung has half a mind to push him off _as a precaution_. “So, have you guys fucked yet?” Okay, push him off the balcony it is. As if unwilling to sense the uncharted dangerous territory that he is stepping in, Bambam continues to prattle, “How will that work though? Who’s the top, because honestly I can’t see either of you being the one to pound the other into the m-“ Jinyoung receives slight satisfaction from hearing the dull _thud_ of the pillow hitting Bambam’s head. A high pitched _Ah hyung!_ is followed by a pout on his lips. As Jinyoung raises his hand to deliver another smack to Bambam, he becomes acutely aware of Jackson’s fingers drawing circles on his thigh. _When did he-_ He looks down at the hands on his thighs, which gives Bambam plenty of time (and opportunity) to flick his finger on Jinyoung’s forehead before scampering to the safety of his bedroom. 

“This little bi-“

_Thud._

“Oh my god. Are you okay, babe? Babe? I just wanted to pull you back to the couch! Sorry sorry sorry! I forgot about the coffee table. And my legs too! Oh my god babe are you mfphf-“

Jinyoung has learnt that the only way to truly stop Jackson’s rambling mouth is to kiss him. So, he does. He moves to straddle Jackson’s lap properly as he tilts his head to the side. Biting and tugging on his bottom lip, Jinyoung unconsciously makes small circles with his hips pressing _down, down, down_ into those thick thighs. He felt more than heard when a growl rips from Jackson’s throat, as he runs his fingers over the slight sliver of skin peeking out from underneath Jinyoung’s shirt. A shiver racks through his body at the thought of Jackson unraveling so quickly with just a nip to his lips. Jackson tips his head back then, opening his mouth to allow Jinyoung’s tongue in. But, Jinyoung doesn’t move. He pulls back instead and stares at the other man. They’ve only been kissing but dear god, Jackson looks so fucked out already. A groan is pulled from beneath him. 

“Babe. Please don’t leave me hanging. My balls will be too big to fit in my new pants. You know, the leather ones that make those crinkly sounds like when you open a bag of chips.”

“...stop talking and take your dick out now.”

Jinyoung sends a quick thanks to whichever god was blessing him that day, because Jackson promptly quietens down to pull out his dick from his pants. Holding the base of his dick in a loose circle of his fingers, he looks back at Jinyoung with a smirk on his lips. Jinyoung scrambles from his lap and kneels on the floor in front of him. Eyeing the hardening dick, he smacks Jackson’s hands away _ow babe_ and places a chaste kiss on the tip. He hears Jackson giggle above him and he questioningly looks up.

“You gave a kiss to both heads today. You know, the head here with my handsome face and all. And then the head on my dick. So both heads are happy today.” and he flashes his stupid lopsided grin.

Jinyoung groans inwardly _dear god_ before taking him in his mouth. With each slow descend towards the base, he has never been more grateful for his lack of gag reflex. And with the low groan from Jackson, Jinyoung likes to think that he’s grateful too. So, he doubles his effort and swallows with the tip of Jackson’s dick gracing the back of his throat. He distantly hears a small _so good, babe_ before fingers get entangled in his hair. Each time he sucks and swallows his dick whole, Jinyoung gets an encouraging tug to his hair. It isn’t long before Jackson’s thighs are tensing, mumbling _to please let him come please please please your mouth feels so good Jinyoung_ and dear god, he would have thrashed around if not for Jinyoung’s hands pressing his thighs down on the couch. He opens his eyes blearily, only half aware that he had closed them when he feels a pinch on his thigh. When he looks down and sees Jinyoung’s plump lips - now even plumper and redder with how wide it is being stretched around his dick - he couldn’t even warn Jinyoung as he comes down his throat with a growl. Jinyoung, being the champ that he is, takes everything that Jackson gives before sitting up. He swallows the remaining cum audibly which serves its purpose to tease because Jackson groans. He flops back onto the couch and throws his arm over his eyes. Jinyoung smirks. Maybe there are other ways to render him speechless besides a simple kiss. 

“Hey, what did Bambam mean _who’s the top_? If he’s talking about how I walk around topless, I do have tops. We share a wardrobe, you know I have tops right? Should I show it to him, babe? Babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> smut is hard to write /cries/
> 
> hi if you wanted to shout at me for writing this awkward smut please find me at @halkoya on twitter! or you can just shout at me about got7 too


End file.
